Episode 3291 (14th October 1991)
Plot Martin is livid that Ivy is blackmailing Nicky into staying a Tilsley. Gail stops him from going round as she wants to deal with Ivy herself. Jim is sick of waiting for his friend Stuart Morris to draw up the extension plans. Stuart agrees to come over tonight in exchange for Jim fixing his bike. The twins dig a trench in the back yard. The Websters are mollified as it's quiet. Gail is disappointed that Ivy has forced her to come down hard on her as she's tried to maintain a good relationship for the kids' sake. Sarah Louise is upset at becoming a Platt because of Ivy. Martin leaves the kids with Pauline Lofthouse and unleashes his fury on Ivy at Bettabuy. He accuses her of destroying lives. Ivy tells him that so long as she's alive, Nicky will never be a Platt. They ignore Reg when he tries to intervene. Martin tells Ivy he'll see to it that she'll never see any of the children again, and if he ever sees her in the house he'll throw her out. Ivy maintains that she's doing right by Brian by protecting his legacy. Kevin carries on working in the Street until he can afford premises. Sally asks Mavis to get Derek off Kevin's back. Ivy complains to Gail about Martin. Gail is annoyed that Martin went behind her back but stands by him. She tells Ivy that she has to accept Martin is Nicky's dad now. Derek is pleased to hear that Kevin's set-up is temporary. Liz is taken aback when Alec shows concern for her well-being. Vera overhears Jim and Stuart talking about building on the entire back yard. Gail accuses Martin of making things worse for Nicky. Martin tells her to remember that he's her husband now and Nicky is his son. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear Guest cast *Stuart Morris - John Wild Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Yard *11 Coronation Street - Yard *Viaduct Street *Jim's Bike Shop *Jim's Cafe *Hammond Road *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *Bettabuy - Shop floor and staff canteen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail has asked Martin to allow her to deal with Ivy, but will he let her take charge. And the McDonald's backyard becomes the centre of attention in the neighbourhood. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,900,000 viewers (4th place). Category:1991 episodes